Can the Waters Douse the Flame
........(wind whistling)........"I can smell it, I'm near the leaf, my clans home village, the place where I could find the answers to my eyes. And the place where I can definitely unlock the dormant powers of my eye as well. From last I heard, there was this one Uchiha here, but that was years ago when I didn't desire power at the time. He better be here." Aoi Uchiha says walking towards the leaf, he gets to the gates and the guards stop him. Aoi shows them his headband which was holstered on his side and the clear him on into the village. "Now from what I remember my father telling me, it is in the Secret Meeting Place of the Uchiha, in the main hall, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right." Aoi says to himself as he goes towards the secret meeting place that his father told him about when he was a kid. Yoshida could not have been more bored in his life. The Sakasudan no Panem hadn't had a scheduled performance and had decided to set up in Konohagakure. "It's been a while since we left here, neh onee-chan?" He asked Kiyoko. He placed his hands behind his head in complacence. "It sure has." She responded, looking around. Konoha had changed a bit since their last visit. However, there was one place that didn't change. "I want to go see her..." Yoshida said out of the blue. Kiyoko only nodded at him, knowing that he was referring to his mother's grave. "Go ahead, I'll be fine" She assured him. Yoshida quickened his pace to a jog, making his way over to the Uchiha Compound. "That was years ago when my father told me where the compound was and I had never been in the leaf, so now I don't know where the hell I am going." Aoi says to himself. He looks around at the villagers; laughing, talking with each other. But Aoi was looking for a shinobi of the leaf to possibly direct him to the Uchiha Compound, from then he could find where to go. Aoi finds one in this restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen, "Food smells good, but I can't eat right now." Aoi walks into the ramen stand and the first thing the man behind to counter says is welcome. Aoi looks at him and says nothing, he turns to the ninja sitting at the counter waiting on their food, Aoi walks up to them and asks. "Excuse me, but where is the Uchiha Compound?" "Uchiha Compound?" one of them responds in a confused manner, from what Aoi could tell, the ninja wasn't even 16 yet, possibly a newly promoted chunin or jonin. Then the man behind the counter responds and tells Aoi where the compound is. Aoi thanks the man and pays for a Ramen before leaving to where the man directed him to. It had been a year since Miyabi died. Yoshida struggled to adjust to life without her. He made himself out to what he believes was what she would have wanted him to be: a strong young boy. Against her wishes, however, he made his eyes stronger as well. He increased his pace further. Yoshida wanted to visit her grave to show her who he had become. He wanted her to be proud of him, to give him that recognition that he craved. But now that she was no longer with him, he would never get it and will continue to make himself stronger. He passed a small restaurant, the smell of ramen noodles interrupting his thought process. Ahead of him, he saw an older man walk in almost the same direction Yoshida himself is headed. Slowing down, Yoshida have the man a curious look from behind. He concealed his presence using his natural stealth and tailed the man to his destination. Aoi keeps towards the compound, and after a while, it was just him walking on the path. It was as if it was a graveyard, no life anywhere; as he got into the entrance of the compound, he could see signs that the compound was once thriving with Uchiha. The Uchiha crest was everywhere, he walks up to it and touches the crest as if he could see everything about the Uchiha from that one crest. He then walks into one of the building and finds an outfit just like his, but just with an Uchiha crest on the back, upper arm, and the chest area. "Time for me to embrace my clan, and stop hiding." Aoi says as he puts the outfit in a scroll with a Generic Sealing Technique. He then exits the building and keeps towards the secret meeting place which was only 5 minutes away. Yoshida's prediction was correct. The man had gone straight to the compound. '' 'What is he doing here' '' Yoshida furrowed his eye brows at the outsider. Yoshida, although not bearing ill feelings towards anyone normally, found it bothersome that someone would waltz into the Uchiha Compound without being an Uchiha. Climbing up a building, Yoshida pursued the man further. Up ahead he could see Naka Shrine. Yoshida's eyes widened. '' 'It can't be...' '' Yoshida dashed from atop the building and intercepted the mysterious man. "Hey you!" The young boy said in an unusually rude tone. "You cannot allow you to go past this point. You have no business here." Aoi then stops and looks at the man, from what he could tell he was nothing but 18-20 years of age, "Well considering this is where my clan dwelled, I have all the rights to be here if I want. Also it's not nice to tail someone because if you're not an Uchiha, you aren't suppose to be here as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be going into this place ahead." Aoi says as he starts to walk. Yoshida put his hand out to stop the man. "Your clan?" Yoshida laughed. "You couldn't be from this clan. I know for a fact that you couldn't be." Yoshida's laugh turned into a growl. "As I said before, you aren't going past this point." He felt angry that someone would desecrate the area where Miyabi was buried and lie to him. He would not stand for this. He took up his Hapkido stance, ready to subdue his opponent. "Make one step and see what happens." "Well then I guess I have to prove it then...." Aoi says as his Sharingan takes root in his eyes. "Is this enough proof, now get the hell out of my way so I can go into the Shrine." Aoi says in a serious tone. "Or is there something else I have to do to prove that I am an Uchiha?" "Those eyes..." Yoshida marveled at the fact that another Uchiha was still alive. "Impossible..." He growled once more at the Uchiha. "Regardless of you being an Uchiha or not, you will not set foot past me. I won't allow it." He moved to grab the man shirt to show that he was serious. Yoshida phases through Aoi, as soon as he was completely through Aoi, Aoi solidifies and grabs the back on Yoshida's shirt which would cause him to fall. "I told you, I am going into that shrine for answers." Aoi says as he begins to walk towards the shrine. As he he fell flat, Yoshida grunted. He didn't understand how he went straight through Aoi like that. His skin turned to liquid so quickly and put him on his face with minimal effort. Yoshida had been made a fool of. "No way.." He furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth as he spun on his hands, aiming to sweep Aoi's feet from behind. In that same motion, he back flipped in front of him, stopping his advance. "You aren't getting through that easily!" Aoi who was still alert could somehow hear the motion of what Yoshida was doing and perceived it as him doing a spinning sweeping motion. "My sense of hearing is getting better." Aoi says to himself as he jumps high in the air out of the way of the back flip and lands back on his feet. "Are we really doing this, I have as much of a right to go into this place as you do. I really do not want to fight but I will if I have to, so please.......I am being nice for once, I will give you one more chance to get out of my way and let me advance. If you don't, your going to have some serious problems." Aoi says as he stopped and waited for the response of the young Uchiha in front of him. Yoshida bared his teeth, a habit picked up from a friend of his, and growled for the third time. "Don't mess with me!" He shouted, angry that Aoi would underestimate him."This is YOUR last chance! Leave or die!" Miyabi's grave was a sacred place and would be defended by any means. It was the least that Yoshida could do, seeing as he wasn't there to save her. "I tried warning him" Aoi says to himself as his chakra spiked, causing the ground around him to crack a little. Without a indication, Aoi darted towards Yoshida with immense speeds, putting a small hole where he stood. Within less than a second, Aoi was inches away from Yoshida sporting a flying knee straight to face. Yoshida was frozen in place as he barely had enough time to breathe, let alone react to the knee that came. Without his doing so, a golden ribcage formed around Yoshida, protecting him from the brute force of Aoi's attack. Once again, Miyabi's will shielded him from danger. Yoshida moved into action as the ribcage dispersed, leaving behind a golden aura. He used his right to deliver a punch to Aoi's stomach and used his left to reach for his non-striking leg in order to throw him. As Aoi's knee hit the ribcage of the Yoshida's susanoo, Aoi was dumbfounded as he was surprised that Yoshida had the Susanoo. Aoi was then punched and thrown by Yoshida, Aoi got back up and looked at him, cracking his neck. "Ohhh, Susanoo, this will be pretty fun." Aoi says as he weaves the Tiger hand sign, and a stream of water comes out towards Yoshida. Yoshida activated his own Sharingan to predict the movements of the water attack. He moved quickly enough to weave two seals as he used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to counter the the water. He then formed two rods, sticking one into the ground and throwing the other like a javelin at Aoi. Aoi, who's sharingan was already activated copies the hand signs and the technique; when it was fired towards the water, Aoi makes the stream of water cut straight through the fire ball. When the rod is thrown at Aoi catches it and throws it straight back at Yoshida with his chakra infused into it. He then weaves a few hand signs and waits. Yoshida hadn't expected his attack to so easily be countered. His Susano'o formed once again to aid him, stopping the redirected rod and leaving it to fall harmlessly to the ground. The stream of water wasn't as easy to defend against as it was able to cut through the top of the ribcage of Susano'o. "Tch, you're tougher than I thought you'd be. Those eyes must be helping you." He said to Aoi as he clasped his hands together in the snake seal. "Mokuton: Shiku no Jutsu!" He yelled as he slammed his palms on the ground, sending roots rumbling through the ground below towards Aoi. "!!!!....Wood Release??" Aoi says to himself as he moves back from the roots and shuriken come from his wrist. He then throws them and they multiply, but they then appear on all side of Yoshida, mainly the top since it was previously sliced open. All the while this was happening, Aoi was flipping and flopping out of the path of the wood, but he knew he couldn't keep this up forever, so what he did was waited and right as they were closing in he did a u-turn right towards Yoshida in an attempt to make him get caught by his own technique. Yoshida had few choices to select. He'd be either skewered by shuriken or caught by his own technique. Both were unfavourable and nearly unavoidable but Yoshida can be crafty when he tried. As he raised released the snake seal, Yoshida used an oncoming Aoi to his advantage grabbing his arms and twisting them to limits of his shoulder torque behind hi and imbued lightning chakra into Aoi while using his body as a shield between himself and the shuriken. Aoi was in a predicament, he couldn't use Hydrification because Yoshida used lightning, and his arms was in a funny position to where if he tried something, Yoshida would have the advantage. But luckily, Aoi had already took extra precautions to be a few steps ahead of Yoshida. Out from the each side of Yoshida comes a shadow at immense speeds that looked like the shadow of Aoi. One of the shadows seemed to spew out a stream of water towards Yoshida's shadow's leg similar to the technique Aoi used earlier to cut Yoshida's Susanoo, while the other goes to punch Yoshida's shadow. Aoi made both clones right before using the Shuriken techniques, the hands signs weren't for the shuriken, but for these clones.